


Baby Don't Like It

by dubu_seline



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: My baby don't like it when you come aroundorYunho thinks Taeyong should not talk to Jaejoong too much





	Baby Don't Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a crack drabble inspired by baby don't like it and two of my ships. It will make more sense if you know the lyrics of JJ's Kiss B and NCT's Baby Don't like it

Yunho hears Baby Don't Like it for the first time and he calls Jaejoong right away.

"Hey Yunho. What's up?"

"Is Taeyong hanging out with you? Do you talk to him through the phone a lot?"

"Wow no greetings. How rude. Why? Is its so wrong if I talk to Taeyong? We already got clearance on that and he is actually allowed to talk to me what the hell. You know that."

Yunho can sense the irritation in his boyfriend's voice.

"Sorry just...I think its better to talk about this face to face. Are you free tonight? Can I come over?"

"First you call me and berate me about talking to Taeyong and now you want to come over? How about no? I'd rather talk to my son and Jaehyun than talk to you."

Yunho hears the beeping from the other side. What did he do? What the hell was he thinking? He grabbed his wallet and his keys and hoped that the bakery selling Jaejoong's favorite cake is still open. He really didn't mean to snap and he really regrets it and now he just wants cuddles with Jaejoong, all those lyrics be damned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The members of NCT were scattered in their dorm's living room watching one of Yuta's anime series when his phone rang to the tune of Mine. Jaehyun also heard the ring tone and he knew who it was. Taeyong pulled him to the kitchen as they answered the phone.

"Hello, Jaejoong hyung?"

"Taeyongie~~~"

The tone was bright but a shiver ran Jaehyun and Taeyong's spine. There was a small hint of irritation and they hope they didn't do anything to get on their hyung's bad side.

"Oh hyung Jaehyun is here too"

"Hi hyung"

"Aww that's so nice. Still afraid to talk to me alone TY?"

"Hyung" Taeyong whines but if he was being honest, Jaejoong was partly right. "I just thought I'd take him cause I know you like him too."

"Well I like him but not as much as you like him. Plus he's probably just there cause you've been cuddling with him again."

"Hyung!"

"Oh my god TY I can imagine you blushing, I can feel it through the phone and you must be so cute right now. You are one lucky guy Jung Jaehyun. Anyway, enough with the cute stuff, why is Yunho suddenly angry about you talking to me? Is there a new memo saying you can't talk with me?"

"Hyung this is Jaehyun. We didn't receive any memo like that. We are still cleared to talk to you. They really loved the new rap lines Taeyong hyung submitted. They know talking to you helps him."

"Wait, new rap lines? Oh no. Taeyong dear, which ones did you submit and did it make it to your album?"

"Hyung I'm wounded you haven't listened to our album yet?"

"Well its not yet released you brat"

"But we gave Yunho hyung a copy of the rough draft. Oh" Taeyong squeezed Jaehyun's hand as it dawned on him. Yunho hyung must have heard the lyrics.

"Oh what Lee Taeyong?"

"Uhm..hyung...ah" 

Then it dawned on Jaejoong. There must have been lyrics in there that irked Yunho.

"Which one?"

"One of the lines I wrote after we talked about Kiss B"

"Fuck. SM allowed that? That was supposed to be a writing exercise only."

"They liked it. A lot. We are working on another one with the same theme."

"Which of the songs made Yunho a grumpy bear?"

"Probably Baby Don't Like it." It was Jaehyun who answered and Jaejoong can't help but smirk. This kid has similarities with Yunho the same way he has similarities with Taeyong. 

"What made you say that Jaehyunnie? You don't like it too?" The two younger kids were surprised when Jaejoong's voice dropped a notch sending another wave of shivers down their spine.

"Maybe I liked it too much?"

"Hmmm. You have quite the similarity with my Yunho. Maybe he liked it too much as well. Drop the lines. I need to prepare for when Yunho get's here"

"I have no patience  
I’m gonna bother you till the day is over  
Come closer, show me your fantasy  
I’m gonna slowly show you love, right

You should be afraid of me, that’s what I want  
I want you to hit and kick me, ruin me  
I’ll give you the role of a picture, I’m freaking honest  
My body is reacting, I’m not satisfied yet"

"No wonder Jaehyun liked it. Taeyongie's M side is really showing but seriously I am surprised SM is encouraging this instead of banning you from talking to me." Then Jaejoong remembered an important detail. "Wait goddamnit do you perform this with the younger kid? Mark?"

"Yes"

"No wonder Yunho got mad. Tsk anyway that's my problem now. Btw love your rapping love the lines and I'm excited to hear the rest of the album. But I gotta prepare now. An angry bear is on his way. I mean I told him not to come but I am pretty sure he is on his way and Jaehyun when he calls its okay to tell him I talked to you but no details okay?"

"Yes hyung."

"Okay thank you boys go back to cuddling but cuddles only okay? You have a tight schedule this week so no funny business. I mean go make out but no rough - "

"Yes hyung oh my god bye and goodluck with Yunho hyung hope you limp tomorrow."

"Naughty dongseng hahaha bye"

"I cant believe you told Jaejoong hyung 'hope you limp tomorrow'"

"Well Yunho hyung has schedule this week too and Jaejoong hyung is only recording songs this week so if there is somebody limping its only logical that it will be Jaejoong hyung. I mean they switch depending on their individual schedule so-"

"Woah woah TY too much information. I think I am getting why Yunho hyung would like to lessen your exposure to Jaejoong hyung."

"But I've always been like this and Jaejoong hyung is just encouraging me to express myself more and its better than holding it all in because then it will turn to negative thoughts and - "

Jaehyun hugs him close. "I know I know and I love him for being the hyung that you really needed. Hyung said we are allowed to cuddle so, cuddles?"

"Okay. Oh, we have to make sure Jaejoong hyung hears Whiplash before Yunho hyung does. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Let's just say Yunho came (lol the double meaning there) and Jaejoong limped the next day but all is well...until Whiplash gets released.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened there at the end lol but hear me out, Imagine Taeyong and Jaejoong on stage performing the child of Kiss B/Paradise and Baby Don't Like it/Whiplash, idk if Yunho and Jaehyun would survive.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
